


Good Omens Vore Fanfic: En Guete!

by LLAMacguffin



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Vore, Vore, male vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAMacguffin/pseuds/LLAMacguffin
Summary: More of the same. Vore, good omens, a winning combo right? Follows on from my previous Good Omens vore fanfic, so please read that one first.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Part 1

# Good Omens Vore Fanfic: En Guete! Part 1.

### All characters and most inventions mentioned in this piece of writing belong to the creators of Good Omens. Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Warning, contains soft m/m, non-fatal, non-sexual vore and general micro content. Takes place after the mini-series and is based on the TV versions of the characters and universe, not the book. This does follow directly from my previous vore fanfic so please feel free to visit that first to go along in the right order.

\---------------------------------- 

“And what's this?” asked Crowley, looking puzzled at the small brown package the angel had slid to him on the table.  
“It's a sort of... present,” said the angel with a small shrug, going back to sipping his wine.  
They were sitting quietly in the dining room at the Ritz. It was lunchtime, and not long ago, they had finished their food. Now Crowley was enjoying a coffee and Aziraphale was just drinking the last of his wine before they left.  
“A present eh?” asked Crowley curiously, leaning forwards from his slump to carefully pick the thing up. “Didn't know it was my birthday.”  
“Now don't be silly. It's not that kind of present, it's a... precaution.”  
“A precaution?” Crowley asked, rolling the word in his mouth before carefully picking the brown paper open. He unfolded the edges with delicate fingers to reveal a small gold ring, nestled in the centre of the simple wrapping. It was formed in the shape of a serpent, coiling and winding around its band until it met its own tail, which was draped lightly across its neck, completing the circle. “If you're proposing, you're doing it wrong... it should be something a bit more grandiose, down on one knee and all...”  
Aziraphale gave him an intense and withering look. “It's not that kind of ring.”  
“Alright then, you'll have to explain to me,” said the demon curiously.  
“It's got a miracle on it,” explained the angel. “You remember after... what happened. After that... the occurrence...” His gaze dropped to Crowley's stomach.  
“Oh, oh you mean the one where we had to...” the demon gestured to his middle.  
“Yes, that one...” the angel sat straight upright and sipped his wine as he glanced around to make sure nobody was looking. “Well, since then,” he said, composed once more. “I realised that that could happen again at any time, to either of us. And the next time we may not be so lucky!”  
Crowley gave a half nod and a look of reluctant agreement. “I suppose,”  
“So I made you this,” said the angel, touching at it gently. “And I made it so that if you should ever find yourself in a... situation... You can use this to call me. If you squeeze it, and use my name, I shall hear you and know where you are.”  
“That's awfully clever,” said Crowley, gently touching the thing, feeling the power of the miracle within it, sensing the effort such a powerful and lasting effect would have taken. “Thank you,” he said, carefully slipping it onto his thumb, where it was clearly designed to fit, even seeming to grip a little tighter for having been placed there. “And I didn't get you anything,”  
“Well, there's no need, because it works both ways,”  
“Huh?”  
“The spell. Just as if you use the ring to call to me, I can use it to call to you. If I need you, you'll know.”  
Crowley gave a chuckle, swigging his coffee, “Well, I'll keep that in mind if I should feel like having a quick bite...”  
The angel went visibly pink and shot him a look. “Now now. I think that's one of those things best not talked about here... polite company and all that...”  
Crowley grinned hugely into his coffee, and then lowered it slowly. “Of course. I forgot. Galette.”

\----------------------------------

Crowley smirked to himself as he remembered that afternoon, twisting the ring on his thumb idly as he sat in the coffee shop window, watching people come and go. He was out of London for the week, spending a little time in a different city to sew some unrest, purely for fun of course. Old habits still strong.  
He was heading back home soon enough, but just enjoying a last look at the buzz of people all around, the new faces, the ever changing presence of humanity, hurrying along as they always did.  
“You know, I would genuinely love to know how you managed to pull it off,” a deep, unpleasantly familiar voice spoke up behind him, and a heavy hand thumped onto the demon's shoulder, one thumb squeezing hard into his collarbone.  
The demon let out a strained chuckle, and delicately set his coffee cup down. “Gabriel!” he said, with mock enthusiasm. “Have you come to join me for coffee and a chat?”  
“Not today demon,” the grip was released and the angel sat down in the chair opposite his own, smiling smugly as he folded his hands on the table.  
“You do have an irritating habit of following me around for someone who's supposed to hate me...” muttered Crowley, his eyes flashing behind his dark glasses.  
“Well,” the angel gave an obnoxiously broad smile, “It's my job to make sure things are all in order... that they run smoothly... that they make sense. And...” he waved a finger, “It bothers me when things don't make sense.  
“And how can I assist you with that?” asked the demon in a visibly disinterested tone. “Honestly I seem underqualified, as a demon and all, to try and make things make sense for your benefit.” He was in more of a position to put up a fight today than he had been on their last meeting... but the street outside contained a LOT of people, and a fight of this nature breaking out could have widespread repercussions. It would be best avoided if possible.  
“It has been a thorn in my side for months that Aziraphale disappeared _conveniently_ when we had put a lot of effort into him not doing exactly that... and I just cannot figure out how he managed it. And no matter how many times many times I go over it, the common factor I keep coming back to, is you.” He jabbed Crowley with a finger, the fake-smile still fixed on his face.  
“Well, I can see why that would be frustrating for you,” said the demon with a sympathetic nod. “But I can't help. I just went on holiday, the timing of what you lot were up to was nothing to do with me.”  
“Now see, here's where we disagree because... I think it had everything to do with you. And since we're going to be trying a little something again in the immediate future... I've decided that _you_ need another vacation. Just to make sure.”  
Crowley looked at him, more than able to sense the threat in his voice. “If you're planning on trying to discorporate me, I have to warn you, I won't just let you do it...” he glanced at the crowd outside, “And there's a lot of innocent souls that could be caught in the crossfire... don't think your head office would like it too much...”  
Gabriel scoffed, but softened his expression a tiny bit. “You misunderstand! I'm not thinking of doing that. Your head office and I had a talk, and we decided that wouldn't really solve anything. So we decided, after they told me where you were, that you should just... go on vacation for a while... we're already prepared to deal with Aziraphale... we just need to prevent any... interference.” the angel grabbed him again, but this time with purpose, and Crowley shivered, feeling the angel attempting to inflict some kind of miracle or charm on him.  
He fought against it, his eyes glowing brightly behind his glasses as he reached for his own powers, “Don't do it archangel...” he growled, “I won't let you...”  
“You can't stop me,” responded Gabriel, forcing his work through with brute force, brushing aside the demon's hastily raised defences with a thoroughly prepared blast of power. 

To a casual observer, it would appear as though nothing had happened. There had been no grandiose battle or flash of light. They might perhaps have been curious as to why a heavily built American was so firmly gripping the shoulder of a much more slender fellow, and the two were staring at each other as though their lives depended upon it. But other than that, nothing unusual. The most sensitive of humans standing nearby might perhaps have felt a slight shiver go through the air, but would have brushed it off as one of those strange little 'goose on your grave' moments.  
For Crowley, it felt significant. Hot and cold shivered through his body like a layer under his skin, he felt immediately weaker and a lot more vulnerable, and he stared at Gabriel through eyes no-longer hiding his worry.  
The demon shivered, inhaling sharply, hating it as Gabriel's sheer strength won out. “What've you done archangel...” he growled.  
“Just temporarily blocked your powers so you can't just pop back whenever you want... don't worry, it'll wear off in a couple of weeks when your... _vacation_ is over.”  
Crowley let out a soft little hiss, shoving the man's hand off him. “I don't feel like going anywhere _Gabe,_ ”  
“You don't have a choice,” replied the large man with a cold, hard stare. “Don't worry... we picked out somewhere nice for you. You'll get a few weeks of peace and quiet while you try to walk back. Think of it as good breathing space,”  
Crowley, still shivering in his own skin from the sensations of whatever the archangel had done to him, began to stand up. “Thanks, but I'm good.”  
“No... you're not,” replied Gabriel, giving one last smile, and squeezing his shoulder one more time.  
Before Crowley could stop it, the archangel had once more summoned his powers, and the demon disappeared from right under his hand, ceasing to exist in the coffee shop.

At the exact same instant that he stopped existing there, as was required of him by the laws of everything, Crowley promptly began to exist elsewhere.  
“FUUUUUUCK!” screeched the demon into the snow as he took a moment to look around, and realised he was precisely in the middle of nowhere.  
Icy, rocky, mountainous nowhere.  
Driving wind spun twirling flakes of snow into the air, blinding the demon from seeing a lot of his surroundings. He could feel them though. The bitter chill went through his slender form in seconds, making him hiss through his teeth in discomfort as a sharp wind began to scrape at his skin. This was not an environment for a cold blooded creature.  
Crowley huffed, hugging himself, his breaths leaving him in small bursts of steam, each one sucking more heat from him as he desperately reached for his powers. But they were locked away from his reach. His resistance against the archangel's work, so hastily thrown up had retained his access to one of his powers only. One that currently did him absolutely no good at all. He could feel what had been done to him in more detail now though. As well as losing his powers, his body had been 'sealed' for the moment, forcing him to remain, and no amount of damage would force him to discorporate. He was stuck good. And worst of all, he knew they were coming for Aziraphale while he was stuck here.  
The demon shivered as he began trying to walk, desperate to generate heat, but his legs were already shaking. He was so cold...  
He looked down at his hands, shuddering as he realised that they were already starting to tint blue at the fingertips... this wasn't going to feel good... he had never frozen before, but he did not care to experience it.  
He spotted his salvation, settled quietly on his thumb. “Oh you genius angel...” he muttered, grabbing hold of the ring, giving it a firm squeeze and calling out for his friend, his voice whipping away from him in the snow.

Aziraphale was just enjoying a cup of tea, quietly reading in his study when he felt it, the connection he had made to the ring pinching in his chest and his friend's voice echoing in his head. Crowley sounded weak, as though he was in some kind of pain, or having difficulty breathing.  
Alarmed, the angel set down his tea and book, and stood, dusting himself off before answering the call right away and disappearing from his little bookshop. 

He gasped a little as he drew breath in the new environment as snow swirled around him, though the cold did not bother him, it was certainly a surprise. “Crowley?” he called, looking around, puzzled. He had followed the call to within ten feet of his friend to ensure he wouldn't appear directly ontop of him. The swirling snow masked his initial vision, but after a moment, the flurry passed and he spotted a dark shape on the ground beside a snowbank. “Crowley!” he exclaimed, stepping forwards, going down to his knees beside the demon. “What on earth... I thought you were in Birmingham!” the man was shivering, his skin was pale and he was breathing in short, sharp gasps.  
Crowley clutched at the angel, grabbing his jacket, “Gabriel...” he gasped weakly, “Blocked my powers, too cold... you have to...” he was visibly struggling to get the words out, and and Aziraphale began to realise the man was too cold.  
“Here, we're going home,” he said, gripping his friend and preparing to take them both to the bookshop.  
“No!” Crowley's desperate hiss stopped him.  
“Whyever not?!” he demanded, “You're going to freeze if we stay here!”  
“They're coming for you... wanted me out of the way, that's why they did this... if you go back they'll find you... they may already be tracking you and know you're here...”  
Aziraphale frowned, gently pulling his friend close, trying to use his hands to warm up the demon's. “Well we just have to go somewhere else then, somewhere warm...”  
“No... we have to think about this properly... think of somewhere you can hide from their tracking...,”  
“There's no time for that Crowley, look at you! You're going to freeze...”  
“Can't... Gabriel made it so I can't discorporate...”  
“Yes but we can't just leave you like this...”  
“Wait... I... have an idea...” Crowley gasped, looking at him.  
“Alright well whatever it is you'd better do it jolly fast!”  
The demon went still against him, and for a brief moment he thought Crowley had actually frozen, but then he just seemed to melt away, leaving the angel fumbling with nothing. “Crowley?!”  
“Down here!”  
Aziraphale blinked down at the ground, realising that down there was a tiny black shape. Gasping, he fumbled for it, gently grasping the tiny creature. “Well now how is this going to help at all?!” he demanded, seeing that the demon had taken his serpent form, and made it as small as possible. He was, perhaps, the size of a corn snake, with sleek black scales along his back, an orange patterned underbelly, and those familiar orange eyes.  
“Well, for one thing, now I'm a lot more portable...” the snake mumbled, shivering in his grip.  
Aziraphale cupped his hands around the small creature, drawing him close to his chest, “We need to get you warm...” he said, “And think of somewhere to go and lie low for a bit...”  
Crowley huddled in the shelter of the hands, rubbing his chin against the soft skin to try and draw out some heat, but there was simply no warmth in them. The cold air had snatched it all away, and though he knew the angel would not be bothered by the cold the same way he was, the agonising prickle of cold was spreading through his body swiftly now. He looked up at his friend, just for once, feeling a bit lost. He had no powers, he was slowly turning into an icicle, and Aziraphale had no safe place to return to with him. It was so hard to think straight like this...  
“Where would they not think to look for me?” asked Aziraphale, still trying to form some kind of plan as he looked down at the tiny serpent.  
As he did so though, an entirely different line of thought entered Crowley's mind. As Aziraphale had looked down to speak, the puff of heat was quick to draw the snake's attention, and he looked upwards, the pupils of his eyes contracting just a little bit. “Aziraphale...” he said, “I know what to do... but it's going to be another of those things where you need to trust me...”  
“Oh not another of the... weird ones...”  
“Weirder than the last,” confirmed the snake, “But it'll work.”  
“Alright fine... tell me,”  
“Right, lean down here... closer, closer...” with the angel's face now inches from his own, Crowley raised himself up, bunching his coils. “You trust me?”  
“Well... of course, you know I...”  
“Then open your mouth, and let me in...”  
“You want me to... what?”  
“You remember Galette...” the snake's eyes were wide, blazing with a soft pleading of concern. “Just open up... and we can both escape...”  
Shivering inside and out at the thought of what his friend was asking of him, Aziraphale struggled to find the words to say no. His body was his own, and he had no desire to share it with a demon of all things...  
But Crowley wasn't just a demon, was he?  
He was a friend.  
How could he say no when his friend was asking so candidly, with such desperation in his slitted eyes.  
He couldn't say yes either.  
But no was absolutely off the table.  
In the end, he simply didn't say anything, his mouth opened by itself, and the desperate little serpent took advantage of his chance, surging forwards, his pointed head nosing deep into the mouth for entry.  
The angel knelt frozen in place as he felt this, far from eager at the thought of welcoming anyone inside himself, but as he felt a firm pressure at the back of his mouth, and felt the small black body straining weakly against his hands, he hesitantly relaxed his throat and permitted Crowley entry.  
He was shocked to discover as the little head surged downwards, feeling not unlike an icicle inside him, that there was a distinct and noticeable flavour to the smooth scales. A part of his mind had expected a demon to taste of ash and sulphur but how wrong he was.  
The demon tasted of temptation. Sweet things, decadent things, something like chocolate and cream but sweeter and smoother.  
Shocked and flustered by this alone, Aziraphale hesitated, but the weak, shaking little body was still very much out in the wnid, and he could feel his friend straining to pull further into his inner warmth. The angel did what any good friend would do, and gently raised his hands, putting the snake closer to his mouth as he swallowed firmly, helping Crowley along.

Crowley shivered in relief as the muscles, which had up until this point done very little, finally shifted to help him. His strength had all just faded away as soon as the incredible heat had begun to soak in, and now he genuinely needed the angel's help. The body was efficient though, and he quickly found his coils being drawn inside, and he nosed his way onwards.  
It wasn't like he had expected. There was less slime than he had thought, and the heat was just astounding. Even more so as his nose drew closer and closer to the angel's core, the heat seemed to build more and more as swift, nervous heartbeats thumped beside him. He tried to heave his coils in more quickly, still painfully aware of the agonising cold gripping that which remained outside. Aziraphale helped, drawing him inside swiftly and efficiently now, perhaps finally understanding how truly cold he had been out there. The angel did not feel temperatures as he did, though the demon had to assume there was some kind of awareness of heat and cold, so he would hold out long enough to make it possible for them to get to safety.  
Crowley knew that had he remained outside, he would simply have become a shivering lump of unable to die flesh... possibly even actually become frozen, he wasn't sure precisely how it would have worked out.  
His nose finally poked through into a more open space, and the small snake began to coil himself around, feeling pure heat radiating from the soft flesh all around him. He had never felt such warmth, it was almost unreal... it wasn't like the flames of the fiery pit or anything he had experienced before. It was natural, body generated heat. It felt gentle and all encompassing and he found himself wriggling to tug more of his long form down inside, desperate to warm his icy coils in this little bubble of absolute heat.  
The angel continued to co-operate, the long shape flowing down inside almost too easily, coiling in the stomach into a neat bundle as Crowley shifted, turning his underbelly outwards, against the heat of his friend's body, working to reheat chilled internal organs and normalise his circulation. 

Outside, Aziraphale shivered as he laid his hands slowly on his stomach, feeling it had swollen lightly against his waistcoat. “Cr... Crowley?” he asked weakly.  
“Aziraphale... I'm okay now, but you have to listen to me... you're safe from being found for the moment but you should go somewhere far from London, somewhere safe, while we figure this out,” the voice was still shaky, but the tone was urgent.  
“Alright... somewhere safe... hold on, we're going...” said the angel, and he clapped his hands together and disappeared.

He re-appeared with a surprised huff somewhere not entirely dissimilar to the place he had left, but with one large difference. He had transported himself to the Swiss Alps, a cabin that he had had  
built there some sixty years prior, and maintained as a secret place to read, and find some peace and quiet. Even the other angels did not know about it. They would have thought such a thing foolish, just as they had his bookshop, so he made a point not to tell them.  
What surprised him though, was how tired he felt having transported himself. It normally took an inordinate amount of energy, but only for the briefest of moments, like sprinting, but quickly recovered. This time, there was no sensation of his energy recovering as normal. Worried by this, thinking perhaps Gabriel had already found some way to interfere with his powers, he unlocked the cabin and headed inside. He always kept it thoroughly stocked for use, and wasted absolutely no time dropping to his knees before the fireplace, working on getting a fire going. After all, he was still very aware of the iceberg that had parked itself within his belly.  
Once the fire was taking properly, he finally stopped to draw breath, on his knees before the hearth, a hand pressed against his middle. “Crowley?” he asked cautiously, worried. “Are you going to tell me what's going on now?”  
“Depends... are we somewhere safe?”  
“Yes, I believe so.”  
“Good...” the coiled shape within him relaxed a little, and the angel was shocked to discover how clearly he could feel that.  
“Can you please explain... I'm so worried...” admitted the angel.  
“Alright... well... I killed two birds with one stone,” began Crowley, moving a little, rearranging his coils slowly, so that the maximum possible surface area of his long body was in contact with a hot walls. “I stopped myself from becoming an icicle... and I made it so that you couldn't be immediately tracked down by your lot.”  
“But how...”  
“You just knowingly, and willingly ate of the flesh of a demon my friend... you're _tainted._ ”  
Aziraphale's breath caught in his chest, “I'm what?!”  
“Tainted, less angelic than you were, not fallen but not quite as ascended as you have been...”  
“Alright alright I get it... but... I mean... what does this mean? Can I reverse it?”  
“Course you can. I wouldn't go tainting you permanently, that'd be rude. If I come out, you have un-eaten the demon flesh, so you're holy again. In the meantime you're sort of... cut off from your lot, so you can still use your powers but I doubt they'll be as... powerful...”  
“Or feel the same...” muttered Aziraphale, “I feel tired from just teleporting us... I don't see how I'm going to be much good to either of us now...”  
“Well, as long as you just stay there and keep being warm, you're being a _lot_ of good...” the snake writhed about again, turning more icy cold coils outwards to get a dose of the angel's heat.  
The angel gave a weak, slightly hesitant smile, touching lightly at his friend once more, it certainly felt very strange, but the weight wasn't bad, and he could still taste that strange, sweet flavour in his mouth. “This is all very... new to me... I don't know how to feel about this... it was so sudden... I didn't want...”  
“If I recall correctly, you didn't exactly give me joyful permission to eat _you_ when our roles were reversed...”  
“That was different!” exclaimed the angel, hesitantly picking himself up off the floor, and dusting his knees before sitting cautiously in the chair beside the fire. A place he had many times sat to enjoy reading a book in peace. “You were hiding me from Gabriel!”  
“And that's what I was doing this time too! By tainting you I've made you invisible to them...”  
“Yes, I know Crowley,” the angel used a much more gentle tone now, but still flustered. 

Crowley, his orange eyes glowing faintly in the darkness, tilted his head a little bit at the words, he honestly didn't see the problem with this, but he could tell that he had offended his friend at least a little. Still, having experienced the warmth here, he was not quite ready to give it up and go on the run with no powers whilst Aziraphale would be easy to hunt down. “Sorry... I was... freezing to death at the time so it seemed like a good idea... I got a waft of heat and just couldn't resist it...” he sighed a little, rearranging his coils around him once more, the heat starting to soak into him properly now.  
“I understand that... and I know you thought it was a good solution but... I simply can't have a serpent living in me and no powers for... however long...”  
“Alright, well, let's talk it through,” said Crowley, “If we can come up with a good alternative I'm all ears, but until we do I'm going to stay put... for your own good as much as mine.”  
“What exactly happened to you? Why don't you tell me, and we can start with that?”  
“I was in Birmingham, in a coffee shop, about to head home when our old friend Gabriel showed up for a visit. Naturally I didn't want to start a fight in the middle of a city... collateral damage and all that... so we had a chat. He threatened me... and clearly he'd come prepared because before I could get off one curse, he'd blocked my powers and sent me to that snowy hellscape for a 'vacation'... said they wanted me out of the way while they came for you again...”  
“So you're... completely powerless?”  
“Pretty much... I managed to fight him off just enough to hang onto my ability to switch between forms... which, for the time being, is useful.”  
“Well... it's certainly given us this thinking time...” agreed the angel, and Crowley felt a hand shift across the warm flesh from outside. It seemed hesitant and a little nervous, so the demon raised his head to gently nuzzle at it.  
“I know you didn't want this... and I am sorry but... it made sense.”  
“I know it did...” huffed the angel, still flustered. “I just... I don't... know what to do. We should try to fix this somehow.”  
“Well, what suggestions do you have?”  
“Did Gabriel put any kind of means on you to trace where you are? Anything like that?”  
“I have no idea... since he locked away my powers all I've been able to sense is what I can see with my senses... the normal ones. If you want to know what he did to me I'm afraid it's up to you to feel it out...”

Aziraphale sighed deeply, still feeling rattled and worried around his full stomach, but now that the cold was starting to pass, the sensation was beginning to ease. He was not keen on wasting the power that he had to closely sense what had been done to Crowley, but they needed to know. If he could break it himself, then perhaps he could go into hiding instead. He found himself fighting with the idea of how good or bad that would be to him as he bit his lip, and finally decided. “Alright... I shall take a look... if you could just... hold still...” he placed his hands lightly and carefully on his middle and closed his eyes, starting to sense deeply.  
His observation found Crowley's problem in no time, it was no surprise that the demon had been unprepared for something of this power, it was obvious to the angel that Gabriel had worked on this little setup for some time before inflicting it upon his friend. He sensed how it had been used to cut Crowley from his powers, and ensure that he could not reach them, and an echo of the powerful spell used to cast the demon into that snowy wasteland. He could even feel the little flaws in it that had been created by his friend attempting to defend himself from the attack. But it was very strong. Breaking something like this was no easy matter. The only bright side that he could see was that Gabriel had attached no means to track the serpent. He must have assumed Crowley would be so thoroughly lost and in difficulty in the snow that it was unnecessary. As always, the archangel's assumption that his own plan was perfect had been his mistake.  
“So Doctor... what's the prognosis?” the voice was as close to concerned as the demon was ever capable of sounding, and Aziraphale thought for a long moment before he replied.  
“Well, it's mixed news. The good news is that he isn't tracking you... so we're thoroughly hidden, even if you come out, he won't be able to find you.”  
“Alright, that's a start, did you find anything else?”  
“I don't think I can break your curse Crowley, not while my powers are... like this, not regenerating properly because I'm tainted. But I simply cannot stay like this until it all wears off!”  
“Alright... so... you're saying I can't be found. At least no more than usual?”  
“Unless they were to look precisely here for you, no.”  
“So, in theory, I could come out... but as soon as I do, they might sense you?”  
“Yes... that rather seems to be the issue.”  
The coiled form inside shifted a little, “Then I'm not coming out.”  
“Crowley, now I've said I don't want you to stay in there... you can't just stay...” he blinked as the coils suddenly shifted with more meaning, puffing up and spreading, stretching his stomach and effectively locking the snake in place in place.  
“If you're going to get found when I do, I'm not going to come out.”  
“Well... what if there were some way that we could switch places?”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Well, we don't need your powers to make me small, I can be any size I want to be... and I am sure I can conjure up some kind of protection against your acids with the strength I have left...”  
“Wait... so you're really telling me you'd rather be back... inside... than out there?”  
“Yes... well... I...” the angel stumbled over his words for a moment before stopping to draw a slow breath, trying to get his thoughts all back in order properly. “It worked before. Certainly it was odd but... I felt safe and you looked after us both... I just... I think I preferred that...”  
Crowley's tensed coils relaxed a little bit, and the snake gently headbutted his hand once more, “I understand that this is very strange Aziraphale, and I am sorry it happened like it did... but you don't understand... I'm a serpent... I'm cold blooded... I just needed to get out of the cold... I couldn't speak, I was freezing up...” he shivered slightly. “So thank you... for your warmth...”  
The angel, calming a little as the demon's uncharacteristically candid words got through to him, sighed lightly, gently pressing at the snake and giving a light, uncomfortable belch. “That's... it's alright Crowley, I understand, but I still do not wish for you to remain there longer than you have to... it feels... strange.”  
“Alright, that's fair...” said the snake. “But we need to be sensible about this. We need to know whether Gabriel is already tracking you, or not... now we know what's wrong with me, and before we think about doing anything else, we need to know what they had in mind, and make sure they didn't already do it...”  
“Well, surely I would have noticed if they had done anything to me...”  
“I'd have thought so too but... they did manage to curse you that once without you noticing...”  
“You make a good point,” sighed the snake, “Very well. I shall spend a little more energy making sure that I...” he paused, “Wait... I think I might know what it was...”  
“Oh?”  
“I sent my coat to the dry-cleaners, you know how it is, things don't stay pristine unless you care for them... and when it came back something about it seemed... off.”  
“Off?”  
“I can't explain it, not quite my own... you know I have had that coat for a long time...”  
“I see, so you think they placed some kind of tracker on your coat...”  
“They know I never leave the shop without it... I have standards...”  
“Aziraphale... please tell me that before you came out to get me when I called... that you did not stop to put your coat on.”  
“As a matter of fact I didn't...” replied the angel, sounding faintly surprised at himself. “I just... answered your call...”  
“Well... thank you for lowering your standards for me,” said Crowley, shifting slightly, relaxing a little more now that he felt the angel was calming a little. “It looks like it might have saved you... you just want to do a quick scan through and make certain though? Just in case?”  
“I suppose it can't hurt...”  
“Being careless last time got me punched through a garden wall,”  
“That's true,” the angel sighed, not at all used to feeling his power in such limited reserves, but cut off from source by being tainted at least made him feel assured that he was truly out of sight of the other angels. He sighed, focusing himself, and carefully checking for any sign that he had already been interfered with in any way. He was clear. There were no curses or charms, no troublesome little miracles hanging onto him. He was safe for now. Still, he was well aware that as soon as he was no longer 'tainted' he would become just as detectable as he always was to the other angels, putting them both in danger.  
“Well... for now at least I seem to be safe...” he said, relaxing in the chair and gently, cautiously stroking at the demon. “They're not tracking me, and as long as this tainting covers me like you say... we shouldn't be found. For now.”  
“Well, that's good,” Crowley, finally feeling warmed through, gently nuzzled against his friend's fingers. “And... are you okay?”  
“I... I don't know...” admitted the angel shyly. “Honestly at the moment I just feel overwhelmed... this was all very sudden.. and I'm still not comfortable with this.”  
“It's really not so bad,” said the demon gently. “I know it's strange but...”  
“Now don't try to talk me into liking it Crowley, I really think it would be better if we just tried to find some way out of this... isn't there any way we can safely... swap?”  
The snake let out a quite audible little sigh, and headbutted him. “We could risk a quick changeover... if you have the energy to shrink and protect yourself. You were out for a while the last time you were in hiding and they didn't immediately find you, but it's a risk...”  
The angel bit his lip, thinking about this. It would take all of his energy, all of it, leaving them very vulnerable if things should go wrong. He did not like to seem reckless but he simply did not feel ready for any of this. Perhaps at some point in the future he would have considered serving as a hiding place for Crowley, but certainly he was not familiar enough with the concept to willingly give up his own personal space like this. He weighed their options, his hand subconsciously tracing over his stomach, protective of it despite his reservations. “Alright...” he said, “Let's risk it...”  
“Alright but... if it all goes wrong you should know I'm blaming you.”

To Be Continued...


	2. Good Omens Vore Fanfic: En Guete! Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same. Vore, good omens, a winning combo right? Follows on from my previous Good Omens vore fanfic, so please read that one first.

# Good Omens Vore Fanfic: En Guete! Part 2.

### All characters and most inventions mentioned in this piece of writing belong to the creators of Good Omens. Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Warning, contains soft m/m, non-fatal, non-sexual vore and general micro content. Takes place after the mini-series and is based on the TV versions of the characters and universe, not the book. This does follow directly from my previous vore fanfic so please feel free to visit that first to go along in the right order.

\---------------------------------- 

_The angel bit his lip, thinking about this. It would take all of his energy, all of it, leaving them very vulnerable if things should go wrong. He did not like to seem reckless but he simply did not feel ready for any of this. Perhaps at some point in the future he would have considered serving as a hiding place for Crowley, but certainly he was not familiar enough with the concept to willingly give up his own personal space like this. He weighed their options, his hand subconsciously tracing over his stomach, protective of it despite his reservations. “Alright...” he said, “Let's risk it...”  
“Alright but... if it all goes wrong you should know I'm blaming you.”_

Crowley let out a worried sigh as the angel decided to go ahead with the dangerous plan to swap over, but if he was that adamant that he wasn't happy with this, the demon would have to abide by his friend's decision.  
“Alright... so how do we... reverse this?” Aziraphale sounded nervous.  
“It's not going to be dignified, you might want to grab a towel, it can be rough the first time...”  
“Alright...” there was some movement outside as the angel did as Crowley had asked, and then returned to his chair.  
“Now, take a breath, I'm going to start pushing my way out... don't fight me, let it happen... I know you're not used to anything actually escaping your stomach but there's a first time for everything...”  
The angel let out a slightly high, nervous laugh at the demon's humour, but the sound quickly stopped as the serpent began to push his pointed nose back the way it had come, bracing against his coils to force his way back up the powerful tube.  
After only a moment Crowley was bodily shoved back down by a nervous, automatic swallow, and he chuckled, shifting gently against the wall. “It's okay, it happens, catch your breath, we'll try again...”  
“Sorry... sorry,” Aziraphale sounded flustered, “This is tricky, okay, try again, I can do it.”  
Crowley smiled, and did as he was told, pushing his nose gently against the opening and starting to work his way out once more. At least he felt warm now... very very warm, it was a bone-deep warmth he had never experienced before, and had quickly found to be agreeable. Indeed, this was not so bad... he would have to try and talk Aziraphale into trying again under better circumstances.  
This time, it went a little better, the angel held good and still long enough for Crowley to wriggle his head up to the mouth, and draw a breath of fresh air. He grinned inwardly to see the clean white teeth open up before him, and slowly began to slide himself out into the towel that was offered.  
He almost immediately felt a chill run through his slender body as more of it emerged though. He shivered and burrowed his nose into the towel, immediately wanting to go back. But he had promised to help Aziraphale, and the angel was in even more danger than he himself was now.  
Reluctantly drawing the last of his coils free, the demon was relieved to be bundled up in the towel with gentle hands. “Alright... you get yourself dried off... I'm going to see if I can work some kind of miracle to get myself an appropriate size...”  
“Don't forget acid protection,” said the demon, twisting himself around in the clean cloth, wiping all of the slime.  
“Of course... I won't.”  
Crowley sighed in concern, working to clean his scales thoroughly before starting to emerge from the towel, looking around for warm, comforting hands to move him up onto the chair. There was no such thing waiting for him, as Aziraphale had, in his anxiety to hide, gone ahead and 'cursed' himself already. He was laying on the floor in front of the chair, absolutely flat on his back, around six inches tall with a strained look on his face.  
Crowley, worried immediately, slithered over with surprising speed and curled around the small angel, propping him up on his coils, “Aziraphale... you okay?”  
“It... seems I have not fully recovered from the tainting yet... using my powers takes a lot of my own energy still...” replied the angel, visibly working to catch his breath. “I'm... just tired...”  
Tired was an understatement, he was clearly too exhausted to even lift his head to look at the serpent.  
Understanding, but worried, Crowley gently brought his coils in to give the angel a light squeeze before releasing him and moving back, working to return to his human form. It was slower than normal... hindered by his own exhaustion and the block on all of his other powers, but soon enough, he was fully himself again, leaning on the arm of the chair for support as he reached out to delicately scoop Aziraphale into his hand.  
He cradled the small body delicately, and rubbed his back with a fingertip. “Are you ready Galette?”  
“I have asked you before Crowley... not to call me that...” there was no venom in the words whatsoever, and even a faint smirk in the angel's eye as he looked up.  
Chuckling, the demon gently lifted his friend, “Try to rest... your divine grace will return before you know it,”  
“I'll try, thank you... but please hurry... we can't take more risks...”  
“I know, I'm hurrying,” the demon carefully brought the tiny angel to his mouth and opened wide, ready to once more welcome the small body inside. 

Aziraphale was too exhausted to react as he once might have done, lying limply in Crowley's hands, it took all of his strength to keep his eyes open, desperate to witness safety before giving in to resting for a time.  
The clean, white teeth passed over him, and he let out a small sigh of relief, glad to see healthy pink flesh growing slowly darker around him as the gentle fingers moved him backwards. Normally he would have cared a great deal that his back was getting covered in slime but now he was simply too tired. His energy reserves felt utterly gone, his head hurt and he felt lightly nauseous now for some reason. He had to assume that having been tainted, and then ridding himself of that was having some kind of reaction within him, but it was entirely possible that he simply felt so awful because of how much energy he had just spent. Feeling Crowley's tongue shift to steer him backwards, pressing up against his back, the angel allowed his eyes to drift closed. The first thunderous, wet swallow sounded out a moment later, and Aziraphale felt himself wrapped in warm flesh, squeezed firmly by the soft walls, assuring him that he was safely hidden again.

Crowley, twitchy from being without his own powers, in an unfamiliar location, and following such a humbling run-in with Gabriel, swallowed quickly, wanting his exhausted friend securely hidden as soon as possible. There was time later to make themselves comfortable and talk it over, first he needed to get the angel stored away where unfriendly eyes were not able to see.  
He covered his neck with his hands as his friend slid slowly through, trying to shield the angel until he was properly protected behind sturdy ribs.  
The demon's thoughts and emotions were a little scattered, but one thing he was certain of was that he wanted his friend safe. 

Once the heavy little body had slithered under his collarbone, the demon finally relaxed, sighing slowly and leaning against the side of the chair. He hadn't even taken the time to sit down in it yet, all thoughts of himself pushed aside for a brief time.  
Mercifully soon, the heavy weight dropped inside him, coming to rest in an almost familiar roundness at his middle. Crowley perched himself on the arm of the chair, touching lightly at the angel, “Aziraphale?” There was no response, the heavy form laid still and quiet against his hand, and the demon sat upright, concerned. “Aziraphale?” he repeated himself, pressing a little more firmly.  
There was still no answer, and Crowley began to grow worried, trying to sense whether his friend was alright, but immediately remembered he had no powers when he just found he was just staring blankly down at himself and gaining no knowledge. Worried and frustrated, he pressed at the angel again, “Aziraphale, I know you're tired but I need you to tell me you're alright...”  
There came a soft, sleepy mumble, barely words, and a gentle kick of objection to being squashed, and the demon sighed in relief, relaxing the pressure. The angel was okay, just simply exhausted.  
With this knowledge, Crowley finally took the time to look at his surroundings. He quickly identified from the décor that this was some kind of backup residence Aziraphale kept just in case. There were books carefully shelved in exactly the kind of way the angel would shelve them, everything was in order and just the way his friend would choose to have it.  
Curious though, about the fact it was a cabin, Crowley went and peered out of a window, growling softly when he saw their surroundings. Snow. Just snow. And more snow. There were trees and even a rough road, but everything was covered in a thick layer of fluffy whiteness.  
Sighing, and knowing he would not be able to leave due to the cold, the demon began taking an inventory. There was plenty of food, firewood and wine, but not a lot to do for entertainment. Crowley was still feeling a little shaky and tired from all of this, his powers gone and the rush of different experiences taking their toll now that he was finally able to relax.  
Given this, he let out a slow, low sigh, and went to find the water heater, figure out how it worked, and get it going so that he was able to run a bath. Fortunately Aziraphale had put money into ensuring the place had all of the modern necessities, so the small heater was very efficient, and soon, the demon found himself sitting quietly on the edge of the tub, waiting for the water to run. He inhaled slowly as the steam rose up around him, his lungs still aching from the exposure to such icy coldness earlier. Shivering at the memory, he fetched himself a glass of wine and then started to undress, moving gently as he did not want to wake his resting friend. It was odd but he felt strangely cut off from the angel without his powers, he couldn't sense him, couldn't feel his energy inside.  
He laid his snow-damp clothes out in front of the fire to dry a bit, and finally went to enjoy his bath.  
He sank into the hot water with a sigh and relaxed, his head falling back against the tub as his eyes slowly closed. He drew a long, slow breath and went still, drawing his focus into the block on his powers, pressing at it, prodding at it, testing. It remained firm, unrelenting against his will, and he relaxed, sighing and opening his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a long moment. He took a sip of wine and held it in his mouth, letting it warm up,then allowing it to trickle down his throat gradually, not wanting to douse the sleeping angel with cold liquid. The warmth soaking into him felt good, but not as good as the warmth he had experienced inside Aziraphale... that had been something altogether special. Organic heat coming from every surface, filling the air with humidity and warmth and safety. It had been something special, perhaps exaggerated by how profoundly he had NEEDED it at that moment, but nonetheless, a new and very intriguing sensation.  
He felt a sleepy kick from inside, and his mouth twisted into a smile as he gently folded his hands over the shape there, relaxing in the hot water and focusing on what he could feel of the angel without his powers.

A short time passed peacefully, and Crowley must even have drifted to sleep, because he awoke with a growl of surprise as the peacefully resting shape inside suddenly tensed and let out a loud gasp.  
The demon blinked around, worried of some unseen threat, but when he glanced down at himself he was shocked to see something strange. A soft, pink glow was emanating from his middle, illuminating through the flesh so brightly he could almost see an outline of his friend at the center. He sat up a little in shock, but there was no pain, no discomfort. It felt odd, almost soft, and warm, a little dry and uncomfortable perhaps, but not at all painful. He touched nervously at his friend, “Aziraphale?” the glow was already starting to fade, and he both felt, and heard the small angel relax and exhale a long-held breath.  
“It's alright Crowley... I'm alright... much better now in fact...” light little hands pressed at him.  
Hearing his friend sounding normal and cheerful once more, the demon relaxed, gently touching back at the small hands. “What happened?”  
“I believe that my divine grace just returned after your little tainting trick...”  
“Oh,” Crowley smiled, no wonder it had felt a little strange for the demon. “Well... I'm glad,” his stomach felt dry and warm still, and he let out a light little belch, rubbing at it, “Are you feeling better?”

“Oh much better now,” replied the angel, hugging himself, feeling far more normal now. He felt as though all of his energy had been restored, and he had been left with this wonderful, loved feeling. “I feel much more myself,” he leaned against the front wall, gently pressing back at his friend's fingers, feeling cuddly and relaxed. “How are you doing now?”  
“Well...” the voice rumbled thoughtfully above Aziraphale and he smiled a little bit, glad to have the demon as the one looking out for them now. “I'm doing alright... it's chilly here but as long as we keep the fire going I'll cope... where on earth did you bring us?”  
“Oh... it's my secret little hidey hole in the Swiss Alps,”  
“Ah... so we can't expect it to stop snowing anytime soon then?” there was an uncomfortable noise, and a soft shifting of air as the demon belched, the muscles shifting a little oddly.  
“Well, not at this time of year but, it means you won't be disturbed at least...”  
There was a light whoosh of air as the demon let out an audible sigh, and Aziraphale gently pressed at him. “You're not upset are you? We'll be safe here as long as nobody senses us... it's well out of the way and none of the other angels know about this place.”  
“Well, at least there's that then,” the demon shifted slightly, and the area suddenly moved in a strange jerking of the muscles, causing a vocalisation from above.  
Aziraphale blinked in surprise, pressing his hands into the walls, “Crowley? What's the matter? You're making... odd noises. Are you unwell from almost freezing?”  
“It's not that...” the demon replied, his voice a little thick as another strange twitch passed through the area. “I seem to be having a reaction to that bellyful of divine grace...”  
The angel's eyes grew huge with concern, and he touched at his friend, “It hasn't made you sick I hope?”  
There was another shift and a loud sound, then another belch, “No... it's not that... it's given me hiccups...”  
“Hiccups?”  
“Mhmm...”  
“Demons can get hiccups?”  
“Well... none that I ever knew until now but...” the man paused for another swift twitching of muscles and loud sound. “Here we are...”  
“Oh dear...” the angel was a little concerned, as Crowley did sound uncomfortable, and he certainly had not wished to cause that.  
“Hang on... I'll see if I can stop them... look out,” there was a wet swallow, and before Aziraphale could properly ask what was going on, a large quantity of very chilly red wine suddenly sloshed into the stomach with him. He arched his back and tried to lift as much of himself as possible out of the red liquid, making a loud exclamation of surprise. “That's going to stain!”

Crowley rolled his eyes a little at this, belching uncomfortably and moving to grab a towel and lift himself out of the now lukewarm bathwater. “Well... you're going to have to cope,” he replied, starting to work to dry himself, feeling the angel continue to try and stay out of the wine as he moved. As it turned out, downing the rest of the glass had not cured his hiccups, and he continued to suffer the unusual and uncomfortable spasms of muscle as he went in search of some clothing warmer than his own, eventually finding a fluffy white bathrobe and some soft pyjamas. They were far from a perfect fit, a bit short and baggy around the middle, but they were thicker and warmer than anything he had with him, so he put them on, including some fluffy tartan slippers he discovered by the bed, and finally went to stoke up the fire with more wood. “Why in the Alps?” he asked, as he retrieved the duvet from the angel's bed and returned to the fireplace.  
“What?” the angel asked, finally resigned to the wine now that it had already soaked him through.  
“Why is your hideaway in the Alps? Why not Spain? Calafornia? Somewhere with some warmth...”  
“It's scenic, and peaceful,” said the small man, smiling a little, knowing what Crowley was objecting about.  
“And bloody cold...” muttered the serpent, winding the duvet around himself and settling in the chair beside the fire, yanking it as close as it could safely go to the warmth.  
“Well, I'm not as prone to temperature issues as you are... honestly I didn't know how much _you_ were affected by them until today...”  
Crowley glowered into the fire, his eyes glowing in resentment as he remembered. “I'd have frozen you know...”  
“What?”  
“Frozen as solid as a statue... then when Gabriel's little spell wore off I'd have discorporated immediately...”  
“Is that... what he planned, do you think?”  
“Well... I'd certainly have been out of the way for a while through that...”  
“Surely not... that's just cruel...”  
“And I'm just a demon...” sighed Crowley, relaxing in the chair, drawing his hands to settle around his stomach gently, rubbing at his friend. “I know you see the best in everyone but genuinely... I do not care for Gabriel one bit.”  
“Well, I think we can be sure that the feeling is mutual... you really must be careful Crowley, if he gets a chance he will destroy you...”  
“In all fairness I didn't want to run into him this time...” muttered the demon, “I should have been better prepared for trouble...” he let out another belch and an uncomfortable hiccup.  
“We shall both have to be better prepared,” agreed the angel, pressing gently at his friend.  
Crowley huddled up in the blanket, letting out a little growl as another hiccup shook his slender form. This was not at all a comfortable sensation.  
“Are you alright Crowley?”  
“I just want the hiccups to stop,” muttered the demon, “Not used to them...”  
“Well... I have my powers back, would you like me to try to soothe them?”  
“I don't know... I can't guarantee you're shielded as well as you were before,” the demon said, a pang of worry in his voice as he hiccuped again. “I'm not quite so... demony at the moment, and I don't want your powers getting noticed.” He gently held his hands over the lump in his middle. “I can't protect you properly at the moment if something were to go wrong...”  
The angel was quiet for a moment, then he pressed gently at his friend. “Crowley... I trust you to protect us...” he said gently. “I know you're feeling... a bit more human than normal, but you're still Crowley... the serpent. You're smarter than Gabriel, you're smarter than most angels I know... and I trust you to take care of both of us... if I didn't, I would never have asked to swap. I just didn't feel safe... being the one to be looking after us both like that... you with no powers and my powers all limited and weak... I'm not like you Crowley. I'm not quick thinking and I'm far too eager to trust. The good instincts, the ones that can keep us safe? That's all you.”  
Crowley smiled a little bit, gently pressing at his friend. “Careful... you'll put me into one of my arrogant moods with that kind of talk.”  
“Well. I rather think you ought to get some rest before you consider something like that,” the angel said, his tone gentle, fond. “Not two hours ago you were freezing to death...”  
“Don't remind me,” sighed the demon, closing his eyes. “If I hadn't had the ring... if I hadn't been able to call you...”  
“Let's not go there now Crowley,” small, firm hands pressed against his palm, and the demon smiled, glad of the contact.  
“Alright well... I'm going to sleep here by the fire... I think that's probably the safest way here,” said the demon, not wanting to admit that he did genuinely feel tired.  
“Alright, if that suits you best,” said the angel, smiling. “But if you want to use the bed, it's there.”  
Crowley let out a dark chuckle, “Imagine if Gabriel could hear you... inviting a demon into your bed...”  
“Oh stop it Crowley,” the angel let out a small giggle, “You know full well that's not what I mean.”  
“Alright alright...” said the demon, still chuckling at his joke as he huddled up in the duvet, staring quietly into the fire as he began to drift slowly off to sleep.

“Crowley?”  
“Mm...”  
“Crowley? Are you alright...”  
“Mmmmm...”  
“I know you're sleeping but if you could just...”  
“MmmMMmmmm...”  
A gentle little kick to his liver caused the orange eyes to flick open. The room was dark, lit only by the faintest glow from the all but cold embers before him. For a long moment, the demon stared at them, his sluggish mind refusing to wake and register anything.  
“Please Crowley... I don't think this is normal...”  
The demon grunted, recognising the movement within him, and moving a hand to it, an all but numb hand. The angel rested within him like a hot coal, radiating warmth into his chilled flesh. Chilled? Crowley blinked, sitting up... he was chilled. His hands were numb, his feet were icy, and even in his chest he could feel the prickling grip of cold. “Oh... Oh!” he realised now why Aziraphale felt so hot against his insides... the angel was comparitively hot. He was the only hot thing within the serpent.  
“Are you okay? You feel absolutely icy!”  
“Hang on...” Crowley dropped onto all fours and fumbled with his cold, immobile hands, grabbing small sticks and kindling from the fire basket and feeding the embers, blowing lightly onto them, encouraging them back to life.  
The fire, hungry from its long fast, seized the new fuel and quickly began to grow once more. The demon continued to feed it, getting progressively larger and larger sticks until he was able to place a full sized log squarely into it and watch the flames begin to grip that. Then he sat back on his feet, rubbing his hands together and holding them out towards the flames, “looks like I got a bit chilly there...”  
“You're not joking!” exclaimed Aziraphale, sounding worried. “You scared me half to death!”  
“I'm fine...” muttered Crowley, working to warm his hands. “I'll be fine...”  
“Is this because you have no powers? Or because you're a serpent?” asked the angel, worried.  
“A bit of both honestly...” muttered Crowley, sighing. “I'm always cold blooded but when I have my powers I can regulate my body temperature... right now I'm about as heat-resistant as any normal snake you'd pick up off the ground...”  
“If I had known... I'd have taken us somewhere warmer... you just said somewhere safe... too late to change our minds now...”  
“We'll be fine,” said Crowley, a little defensive. “I just have to remember to wake up every now and then to stoke up the fire...”  
“Are you sure Crowley? You feel so cold...” the small man gently pressed at him, the little palms quite obvious pinpoints of warmth to the demon.  
“I'm sure... Don't _fuss_ , I'll be fine.”

Aziraphale sighed a little, looking upwards, worried. Crowley was awake now but his heart rate seemed sluggish and his movement slow. To the angel, it was clear that his friend was not quite as fine as he was letting on, but the demon was getting defensive as Aziraphale attempted to express his concern. Perhaps he needed to find another way to go about it. He pressed gently once more, feeling the huge hand shift against him, and quickly realising the best way. “Well, if you've gotten the fire all sorted now, I would appreciate if you'd get a hot drink of some kind... tea, coffee, cocoa? I don't mind which but even in here you feel all chilly, and it's most unnatural... so... just for me?” if he made it into a request for his own benefit rather than demanding Crowley do it for his own good, the demon was far more likely to comply.  
The demon grumbled a little bit, but the area shifted with movement, showing that he was getting up to go and comply. He understood the demon was having a rough time of it... he had every right to be tired and irritable. Even feeling his powers being limited by being tainted had felt terrible for him, he could only imagine what the demon was experiencing now, and he was aware that he had pushed his friend to be the one outside. Crowley had probably wanted to hide just as much as he did now, and he had turned him out. But Aziraphale still reasoned that it had been the sensible decision. He simply did not have the wits to do whatever might be necessary to save them should trouble once more find them. Crowley did.  
He settled in place to try not to bother the grumpy demon, gently working at the flesh with his feet, wanting to help his friend relax and feel better, but not wanting to force him to talk if he was in one of his prickly moods.

Crowley stood glaring at the kettle, the dressing gown folded tightly around him, his neck sunk down into it in a gesture of heat-preservation. He pinched his brow and let out a little grumbling growl, his brain feeling sluggish and foggy from the cold, he knew that once he warmed up, the feeling would pass.  
He let a hand rest lightly on his stomach, feeling the angel working at him with his feet, and he understood the gesture, and subtly appreciated it. Honestly he missed the thought of being able to bring his friend out for meals and conversations. It simply was not worth the increased risk this time, the angel was going to have to stay there and be bored. Crowley just felt odd not being able to sense someone who was so close, it almost felt lonely, as he enjoyed the angel's familiar energy when they were close. This was like having sudden silence where there was normally noise, and left him feeling uneasy and uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he did as he was asked, making a hot chocolate, as he knew the angel particularly cared for sweet things, and delicately carried it back to the fire, sitting himself down in front of it and settling to try and warm up fully.  
After waiting for the drink to cool a bit, he leaned back against the chair and sipped at it, using the mug to warm his hands. It felt almost too hot against his cool mouth and innards, but he knew it would help spread heat through him faster, so he continued to drink.  
“You chose chocolate then?” chuckled Aziraphale gently.  
“I know how you like it,” muttered the demon.  
“Guilty,” laughed the angel, gently pressing at him, but settling quietly after that. Crowley could tell that the small man was trying not to hassle him, and he felt a bit bad for getting snappish earlier. He huddled around the warm mug and sat quietly staring into the fire, letting it warm him through once more.

When he was finally feeling more himself, Crowley stretched a little bit, twisting his neck for a couple of satisfying little crunches, and then leaning back, staring up at the ceiling. “It's too quiet here...” he muttered. “Didn't you even have a TV fitted?”  
“Sorry Crowley, this is where I come intentionally looking for quiet,” explained the angel. “There's always books...”  
“Not a real book fan...” muttered Crowley, glaring at the shelves on the walls.  
“Well, whilst we're here, you might have to become one...” said the angel. “There's plenty that contain murder and temptation... monsters... all kinds of exciting things...”  
Crowley grumbled a bit to himself. “I don't know... they just...”  
“Well... why don't we read one together?” suggested the angel, cutting him off before the demon could shoot down the concept.  
“Together? You know it's not safe for you to come out, don't you?”  
“I know, but there's even less for me to do here so... perhaps you could read one to me?”  
“Read one... to you?”  
“Yes... to me. Since I can't read one for myself in here... it would certainly be nice for me to have something to listen to...”  
The demon considered this for a long moment, and following a soft little 'please?' from the angel, he sighed and stood up. “Alright... give me a title of something exciting... something with a decent bodycount.”  
They went through a few suggestions before Crowley huffily settled on a book and got himself another hot chocolate before he settled down in front of the fire, buried himself in blankets and began to read.

Aziraphale grinned in unconcealed happiness as the demon actually went through with his suggestion, starting to read the book aloud. He settled down quietly in place, huddled against the back of the stomach with his head resting gently on the soft flesh, listening to the soft rumbling of the demon's voice. Crowley even started giving the different characters voices and accents when reading dialogue, making the tiny angel giggle softly as he heard some of the sillier ones. He settled fully into the story and relaxed, the heavy heartbeats setting a pleasant backing tone for their peace, and a large, gentle hand occasionally moving against his side.

Crowley actually began to enjoy himself a little bit once he realised he could make his own voices and mannerisms between the characters, and the frequent little giggles at his antics from his stomach kept him going. He would paraphrase the book's words from time to time to either avoid tedious sections or to edit bits he personally thought he could improve upon, and though he was certain Aziraphale noticed, the angel never corrected him and simply allowed him to continue. Since he was clearly enjoying himself, it made sense to just let him do it after all.  
Hours passed like this, both of them settling into relaxed and peaceful states as the snow swirled angrily against the windows outside, further burying the little cabin, and making Crowley feel all the more glad for their roaring little fire.  
As the demon was just about to suggest taking a pause for lunch, setting the book down to stretch, the muscles squeezing the small form in his belly firmly, there was a sudden explosion of noise in their peaceful world as the door of the cabin suddenly and unexpectedly blasted open, splintering violently as it struck the wall and causing the demon to leap to his feet. As he turned, he could see a single, broad shouldered form in the doorway, framed by white light and swirling snow.  
All warmth was snatched from the room by the roaring wind outside, and the demon felt himself shiver inwardly... they had been found.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Just more of the same old stuff. Continued on from my previous vore fanfic from the same franchise.


End file.
